Wonder & Lust
by sportyjenifer
Summary: Someone gets Rose drunk while Lissas away at court. Rose is trying to figure out how & why she got drunk, luckily her hero Dimitri comes in & saves the day to take care of his sweet Roza. I'm awfully terrible at this certain summary. Please read & reveiw
1. Chapter 1

**Rose's POV**

I woke up, and my first thought was, what the hell happened last night? Damn it! Had i been drunk? No, there's no way, but my headace seemed to disagree. I sighed loudly and turned on my side. I looked at my clock. Dimitri was going to kill me. It was 9:43 and i was majorly late. I forced myself to get out of bed and grab my bag, noticing it felt heavier than usual. But i thought occured to me. I was already several hours late, what did a few more minutes matter? I decided to take a shower.

I got out and quickly got dressed. Sweats and a sweatshirt, what the hell. I was already feeling like crap. I put on some make up and fled out the door. I went down the beautiful halls and out the door. I took the long was hoping to hold out on my punishment from Dimitri. It was probably about 53 degrees outside but it felt like 75. I followed the paths, gazing at the trees and bushes. It was actually pretty nice outside. The school only complemented the beautiful scenery outside.

I stopped right outside the gym doors and took a deep breath. I reached for the door handle and slowed pulled it open and peaked inside. I searched for Dimitri. Hmm. He must be around here somewhere. I stepped inside. And placed my bag on the floor, I slowly walked around the gym confused. Surely Dimitri hadn't left as soon as he noticed I was late. No, that didn't sound like him at all. I walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on my face. My head was throbbing so fast and so hard. I felt like i was going to pass out. Hell, i probaly would knowing what Dimitri usually put me through. I studied myself in the mirror. After a few seconds I left the bathroom and walked over to my bag-still aware Dimitri was no where to be found-and unzipped it. I fished around for a towel untill i found one. I grabbed it and turned around and stood up to walk to the bedroom, when i heard a thump. What the? I bent over and see a bottle of asprin and a note.

_Rose,_

_Take a few of these, they'll, make you feel better. But you know the best way to get rid of a hangover._

_Best of luck._

My first thought was who the hell is able to write me a note and not leave me a name? And howd they get into my room? Another thought was what the note had said _you know the best way to get rid of a hangover... _So i was drunk last night. Hmm. And i did knwo how to get over a hangover. And that was to drink more. But their wasnt any alchohal in my bag. Or was there? I fished through my bag again untill i found a water bottle. Clever and sneaky. Well hell i was dealing with someone on my level and sneaky.

I picked it up and felt a weird sensation to want to drink it. Bad. I twisted the cap and hesitantly sniffed it. It smelt like vodka and orange juice. I could tell their was more orange juice than vodka, only to hide the smell. Soon, the sensation to drink the mix was hard to ignore. I sipped it. It didn't taste that bad. I took a few swigs. Lissa was at court for the rest of the week, and i was not allowed to go. Due to my rude and immatue actions. I didn't fight hard. I had been really busy and could tell Lissa didn't want me their. She could see just how busy and tired id been.

I had just finished the bottle when Dimitri stolled in. Oh how wonderful. I could have been in bed for at least another half an hour. Dimitri looked supprised to see me.

"Hello Rose." He looked confused.

"Hey pal." I could feel the vodka kicking in. "Where have you been?"

"Me?" Dimirti looked taken aback. "I have been running around looking for you." He answered. "You seemed to have a fun night." Dimitri added.

I opened my mouth to argue, but didnt have a clue what to say. "I-I uhm. I dont-"

"Remember." It wasnt a question. Dimitri looked so damn fine right now. I wanted so bad to just lace my fingers in his hair and tell him how much i needed him-how much i wanted him. I nodded.

"I know i shouldnt have. I dont remember a thing. I'm sorry. I know just because Lissas not here doesnt mean i get to party and have a crazy time. I'm so disppointed in myself. You dont have to tell me how disappointed in me you are and how im immature and should be more responsible and-"

Dimitri grabbed me and pulled me toward him. He hugged me. My arms stayed at my side. "I'm so glad your safe." He could barly makeing it a whisper.

"What?" He leaned back from me so we could look into eachothers eyes. He arms were stilled rapped around me. My breathing picked up. He wrinkled his nose.

"I can smell it." I saw a flash of something in his eyes. What was it? Disappointment? Shame? Jealously? "Please Rose-"

"What?" i interupted. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this? What in gods name did i do last night? I was getting impatient.

"You were so drunk last night." He swallowed hard. "Adriana used compulsion on you, well sort of. He infused it with the bottles or cups or whatever he gave you or placed on the table or whatever. I uhm might have hit him also." Oh, my god. Did Dimirti really hit Adriana. Whaat? "He did not just put the compulsion to make people drink it... he made you do other things." He stopped to breath, which he was doing very fastly. "Things you wouldn't normally do."

"Well, what did i do?" I asked laceing my words heavy with curiosity.

"For starters," He started saying.

**Please review and tell me what you think. If I get a few comments I may continue writting and youll find out what Rose did and probably why Adrian made her get drunk. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

"For starters," He started saying. "You were all over the academy." I gave him a confused look. "You were walking into a bunch of dorms-actually stumbling it more like it." He laughed. "And tripping. Yeah, you did a lot of that too." Oh man, Dimitri must have been following me for a good amount of time. God knows what i act like when i'm drunk. "You uh also said a lot of uh" He smiled. "funny things." I instantly felt my face get really red. If Dimitri was their i probably said a bunch of stuff about him. "Funny and cute." He smiled. He must have noticed my redness.

"What, uh did you do?" I'm not sure i wanted to know, but asked anyway. He shrugged. Dimitri actually shrugged. That meant he did nothing or something serious.

"Really, i just watched." He laughed. "Except when you got a little to out of hand." I frowned.

"A little out of hand? Whats that supposed to mean?" That time i really was curious. I sat down on one of the mats and pulled him down beside me. No they werent the most comfortable things in the world but they were fun to play around with. Plus i didnt feel like getting up and leaving just to find different furniture.

"Well ya know... things ranged from offering vodka to me, to attempting to play spin the bottle with me. Those and all the stuff inbetween that involved me i only payed attention to" He blushed. "Well, aside from the Adrian thing..." His voice trailed off and got a little more sad. He cleared his throat. "And i think Adrian used compulsion on you for that too." This time he looked sad and a little disappointed.

"You already told me that." Huh. Its not as bad as i thought. I thought Dimitri would say i offered vodka to middle schoolers or something silly like go to church and prey out loud, something i would have done before i came back here.

He gave a weird laugh. It took me a second to realize it was forced. "No, Rose. You did some uh..."

"No, no, no, no. GOD NO!" I shock my head back and fourth. If i find out Adrian used compulsion on me while we were drunk so he could get some i was gonna flip. What was wrong with me? I sware i was under some spell... Technically, i was. "Ew no! Please dont let it be true." I took Dimitri and shock him. "PLEASE!" He laughed. Well he wasnt acting his age. I wonder if Adrian used compulsion on him... And if he was i certainly liked it. I loved having moments like these with Dimitri. He was more fun when he was relaxed. He was more like a kid than an adult. It was like he had no cares in the world. Which is why i liked this. Cause he always did. Always will. Which is why i tried hard to treasure every little detail to remember later so i could think back and remember the good times we've had. This one would certainly be one.

I think Dimitri seemed to think so to. Their was something in his eyes i rarely saw, that or there wasn't much of it. Life. Dimitri made it seem like we were just friends. Like their was no student/teacher relationship. Like we werent supposed to be training, just friends caught up in their memories. I could get used to this.

Just then Adrian walked in. Perfect timing. "Hello Rose." He nodded toward Dimitri. "Dimitri." I walked over to him and smacked his chest. Yes, i did say smack. Yeah, you could say i was feeling the vodka. "Woah there girl. Careful now." He smiled and looked at Dimitri. I followed his gaze. "Get over here, now." Some weird glazey look took over Dimitri's eyes. Oh, my god. Adrian WAS using compulsion! What was wrong with him? Why was he doing this? Why is everyone acting so weird? I dont like this. "Take care of her." Dimitri nodded.

"Adrian! No compulsion, please. Youve used enough last night. No more." Adrian held up his arms as if to surrender.`

"Alright, alright. I give up. Just trying to help the relationship." He nudged Dimitri. What the? They totally had some alliance going on here that i was clearly unaware of. Adrian leaned toward Dimtri and whispered something to him. A glassy look apeared in Dimitri's eyes again. Here we go i said to myself"

Just then Adrian left. I reached my arm out to grab his and demand he tell me what was going on but Dimitri grabbed my hand. I looked at him stunned. He held my hand and brought it to his lips. He kissed it and gazed into my eyes. I melted under his touch. He kissed up my arm and i giggled. When he reached my shoulder he stopped. I frowned. I didnt want him to stop. I liked him, he better not stop. Lucky for me he didnt. Just then he kissed me hard on the lips.


End file.
